Ven a Volar, Pequeño Poni
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Un día, una pobre alma encadenada al tedio y dolor de un mundo gris, escucha una alegre tonada que le habla de un mundo hermoso lleno de gracia y colorido. ¿Será capaz de liberarse, para volar hacia aquel mundo más allá?. Prologo a Los Colores Exteriores.


**Ven a volar, Pequeño Poni**

Prólogo de Los Colores Exteriores.

_¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo te llamas?... _

No tienes nombre ni identidad. Eres uno más en miles de millones. Vives en un mundo tan repleto de otros como tú que uno solo es incapaz de hacer la diferencia. De nada sirve tener nombre, de nada sirve tratar de ser diferente. Habiendo tantos como tu ¿podría ser uno solo realmente diferente?

Tristeza y una total decepción. El mundo entero para ti había perdido el color, la perspectiva. Comenzaste a vivir los días uno tras otro porque no había manera de detenerlos. Olvidaste como sonreír y jamás has vuelto a reír. Recuerdas haber tenido sueños e ilusiones, pero hace tiempo que las dejaste atrás. Hace tiempo que te las robaron.

¿Feliz? Lo fuiste. ¿Valioso? Creíste que eras. Alguien en quien confiaste, alguien a quien amaste, tomó aquello que era más importante y, delante de ti, lo hizo pedazos. Y permaneciste así con un hueco en el pecho donde había estado tu corazón, y no hubo esfuerzo que valiera al tratar de levantar los trozos pulverizados que quedaron en la acera.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? ¿Tendría caso contarlo? Perdiste la cuenta de las lágrimas que lloraste, suplicando que dejara de doler… que jamás sucediera otra vez, pero aun abrir los ojos cada mañana lograba recordarte la tristeza y desesperación de tu mundo gris. Pronto el tiempo dejó de pasar para ti, y en tu memoria los días, semanas y meses pasaban uno sobre el otro sin tener la menor diferencia.

Lo siguiente que recuerdas es aquella melodía. Fue especial porque te habías olvidado ya de cómo se escuchaba la música. Pero aquella era alegre. Era hermosa. _Estaba viva_. Aun recuerdas lo que decía:

_En un mundo esplendido_  
><em>colorido y mágico<em>  
><em>pequeñas ponis viven ya<em>  
><em>viviendo en paz y armonía.<em>

_Ellas dan su esplendor al sol_  
><em>y a las plantas dan verdor,<em>  
><em>cual dicha inmensa brillarán<em>  
><em>Ven aquí, ¡conócelas!<em>

_Ven a volar, pequeño poni_  
><em>si buscas amigos, podrás encontrarlos<em>  
><em>Emprende el vuelo, sigue creyendo<em>  
><em>Grandes aventuras podrás afrontar.<em>

Ahí volviste a sonreír. O por lo penos pensaste en ese instante que serias capaz de volver a hacerlo, si acaso pudieras romper las cadenas que te ataban a ese mundo tuyo, y volar hasta ese otro, tan ajeno, tan distante, tan distinto, tan hermoso.

No pensaste en otra cosa desde entonces, y la luz lejana que irradiaba sobre ti ese mundo que no podías ver, en el que solo podías creer, te bastó para vivir un tiempo. El tiempo necesario para descubrir la manera de volar lejos, muy lejos, _más allá. _Porque no te conformaste con abandonar tu mundo, escapando hacia aquel. Necesitabas _desaparecer_ de tu mundo para pasar a _formar parte _de aquel. Necesitabas aquellos colores viviendo en ti, necesitabas aquella canción en tu corazón.

_Tímidas y divertidas,_  
><em>rudas y románticas también.<em>  
><em>Así son estas ponis<em>  
><em>¡las amigas que encontrarás!<em>

_Y cada día que venga,_  
><em>cada problema que se resuelva,<em>  
><em>en compañía de estas ponis,<em>  
><em>¡Te divertirás!<em>

Y cuando finalmente lograste descubrir cómo romper la barrera, como volar en las alas de tu sueño y quebrar las tristes cadenas que te detenían. Cuando te deshiciste de _aquello que te hacia lastre_. Cuando dejaste de ser _quien fuiste_ para volverte _quien querías ser_. Cuando finalmente comprendiste que el mundo en que vivías no era realmente _tu mundo, _sino que habías nacido extranjero, distinto, apartado de tu _verdadera patria, _tan mágica y colorida. Cuando entendiste que tus verdaderas amigas te esperaban en _el mundo más allá. _Cuando la noche se hizo añicos permitiéndote elevarte mucho más y las estrellas se estiraron convirtiéndose en tu camino y tu pasarela, en un sendero de seis hermosos colores como jamás habías visto, pues no eran como los colores que viste _afuera, _como _los colores exteriores,_ sino que estos vivían muy adentro, en tu corazón. Entonces volviste a escuchar la dulce melodía… y supiste finalmente que te hablaba ti cuando decía:

_Ven a volar, pequeño poni_  
><em>Descubre tus sueños y nunca te rindas<em>  
><em>Nunca te rindas, nunca te rindas<em>  
><em>Nunca te rindas…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor: Como lo prometido es deuda, con la convocatoria de "El Día de los Azahares en Flor" dije que la comunidad con más votos será galardonada con un relato bonus. Este es dicho relato, y hoy quiero felicitar así como agradecer a todos los usuarios de por sus votos, apoyo y participación en el proyecto.<strong>_

_**PD: Este fic está inspirado por la canción "Vola e vai, My Little Pony" que sirve como tema de entrada a la serie Friendship is Magic en Italia. Les recomiendo buscarla a aquellos que no la hayan oído. La letra presentada es una traducción y adaptación personal.**_


End file.
